


Delicate

by BunnyJess



Series: Reputation [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a good day, Crowbars, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Nightmares, Violence, but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Creepy clowns and volatile fathers can deeply damage a young mind.





	Delicate

_Oh little birdy; you’ll always be ours._

Pain shot through every rib as a shuddering gasp ripped through bruised lungs. A laugh crept from the darkness, quickly followed by the pale skin and red smile of a daemonic clown. The crowbar hung limply in his purple gloved hand trying to lull the young Robin into security.

_Don’t hurt my plaything too much Puddin’_

The jester was quick to appear alongside the clown. She crouched down and ran her fingers down the hero’s face, making sure to scrape her nails over the open gashes. Her head was tilted to the side, her face showing just how fascinated she was by the bird.

_Do the girls back home touch you like I do?_

The darkness shifted and the panic surged. Everything was too heavy and they couldn’t move their arms. The clown was sat at the foot of the bed watching the scene before him. His jester was trying to force a response from the young Robin but too many years on the streets forced it down. She pulled her hand back and slapped the teen across the face, moving to tug his hair hard while Joker moved to stand at his ankles. A metal pole smashed the bone to pieces again as crunching filled the air.

_Batsy isn’t coming for you. You failed him._

Black flooded every aspect in sight and a cheerful, happy laugh tried to pull their soul free. A gentle singing was lulling them forward. In the blink of an eye it was changed to wet earth trying to keep them buried; despite the air burning his system.

_Where were you B?_

Strong hands were clasping his shoulders tightly giving him a gentle shake while a deep voice was calling his name. Fear tried to keep him from showing a response but familiar safety had him opening his eyes. He focused on the rhythmic voice of the man trying to help him breathe but his mind was too focused on the other noises that filled the night. There were echoes of footsteps on the stairs; of a cat meowing from the west side of the building; distantly he could hear the rumble of Gotham’s most famous car. As his vision cleared he froze. Blue eyes and black hair looked back at him.

_Worthless boy. Couldn’t even give you away._

Phantom pain from fists hitting his young flesh. The roar of anger followed kicks to his ribs. More words cutting him down and destroying him.

_Wish I’d kicked your Mama harder when she were carrying your useless ass. Given me nothing but trouble since._

He clenched his eyes tight while a delicate hand started carding through his hair. The long nights seemed even longer when his nightmares morphed memories. Turned them into terrors even while awake. He knew the voice saying his name but couldn’t place it. It was too gentle to be Willis, the man who’d claimed to be a father and then acted in a way no father should. He focused on his name as he noticed his body was rocking softly, trying to soothe himself.

“Jaylad, you’re safe. You’re in the Manor. You’re home.” A violent sob wracked his body as his brain caught up to the voice and those blue eyes. His dad, the man who’d shown him how a father should actually act. His dad, the man who’d never hurt him intentionally.

_I spent so long pretending you were all mine. Now you are._

He shook his head to clear the daemonic voice of the Joker from his mind. His dad pulled him into a fierce hug and continued running his fingers through his hair. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes and the soaking shirt against his cheek. The smells of lavender fabric softener, and a scent that was entirely Bruce flooded his senses and he felt his body unwind. His muscles ached from how tense he’d been and it was only then he realised he was clutching onto his dad’s arms hard enough to leave marks.

“Jay, you’re not in that east side apartment. Neither of those men can hurt you anymore. You’re safe. I have you; you let it all out lad. I’ll not leave you.”

The deep voice was full of a softness that only Bruce’s kids got to experience. He curled into his dad’s arms and revelled in the warmth and familiarity of one of only two men who’d ever made him feel safe. He was home.

_I got you Jaylad. I got you. You’re safe._


End file.
